


Goodnight, Yoon Dowoon

by orphan_account



Category: Day6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Dowoon loves Wonpil, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kim Wonpil, Soft Yoon Dowoon, Sorry Not Sorry, Wonpil loves Dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dowoon and Wonpil spend the night in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 39





	Goodnight, Yoon Dowoon

Wonpil shuffled down the darkened hallway, walking toward’s their youngest’s bedroom. Quietly, the elder opened his door, closing it gently behind him.

  
It seems that he’d already been awake, scrolling mindlessly through social media. He didn’t immediately notice his presence, but when he did, he lowered his phone down to his chest, making room for the pianist on his duvet.

  
Wonpil smiled, walking over to the bed, and eagerly climbing in beside him, curling into his side.

  
A comfortable silence filled the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing.

  
Eventually, Wonpil had been the one to break that silence.

  
_“Hey.”_ Wonpil smiled, nudging the latter lightly against his shoulder.

”You tired?” He asked, curiously, placing his phone to the side.

Wonpil shook his head, wrapping his thin arms around the drummer’s waist.

”Oh _really?_ ”

”Just wanted to cuddle.” He stated, circling patterns with his thumb against the fabric of the younger’s shirt.

Dowoon turned on his side, face to face with the burnet.

”You’re really beautiful,” He began, bringing his thumb to the others lips, brushing lightly against it. “Did you know that?”

Instead of replying, the elder smiled, placing a chaste kiss against the latter’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dowoon leaned into the kiss, placing his hands gently against Wonpil’s waist.

They stayed like that for a moment, chest to chest, kissing one another passionately, allowing the other to explore every inch of them as they pleased too. Eventually, Dowoon pulled away, lightly panting.

”We shouldn’t do this tonight.” He said, looking at the smaller knowingly.

Wonpil pouted, bringing his hands down to his shoulders.

”It’s been forever.”   
  


“I know, and I promise you we will. Just not now.” He leaned his forehead against his hyungs, staring deeply into his eyes, even if it was difficult to pin point his features through the darkened room.

”Okay.” Wonpil gave in, maneuvering his arms back around the younger’s waist and tucking his head into the croak of his neck, letting out a breath.

Dowoon smiled softly, pulling the pianist closer to him.

”Dowoon.”

The younger hummed in response.

_”I love you.”_  
  


Dowoon felt his heart swell.

“I love you too.”

”Goodnight, Dowoon-ah.”

”Sweet dreams, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just soft shit. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
